User talk:BlazeCannon15
Hi, welcome to BakuganWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shun Kazami page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Archive 1 The Link Here is the link to the Wiki : http://bakugancanonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Canon-Fanon_Wiki - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 02:24, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :You coming Blazecannon?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 03:06, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Here's a link to the Wiki. Congrats on your 4,000+ edits, btw. http://bakugancf.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Fanon_Wiki - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 20:40, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Reply Cussing = 3 months Vandalism (1st) = 3 days Vandalism (2nd) = 1 week etc. Just plain harassment of other users = 3 weeks. ) Answer Cause I didn't want to put it. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 22:13, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Yep. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 00:40, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Lesbian Ninjas Hate HAMMER TIME! 00:52, August 29, 2010 (UTC) And Zenet. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 00:54, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I ''can read you know. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 00:55, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Do you hate me?! Lesbian Ninjas Hate HAMMER TIME! 00:58, August 29, 2010 (UTC) You have never answered any message I ever wrote. Do you like Final Fantasy? Lesbian Ninjas Hate HAMMER TIME! 00:59, August 29, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrZQIayUnbA Lesbian Ninjas Hate HAMMER TIME! 01:13, August 29, 2010 (UTC) You take a while to reply. Lesbian Ninjas Hate HAMMER TIME! 01:24, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Look at these videos. Lesbian Ninjas Hate HAMMER TIME! 01:31, August 29, 2010 (UTC) K. I'll start it on Monday, since tomorrow's the new episode, and today my Shockwave Flash acts low. []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 02:13, August 29, 2010 (UTC) OK. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 02:17, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Yup Yup. And how can I change my picture in the infobox like you did?? Drago99 To check out my awesomeness press HERE after the beep. Beep!. 03:04, August 29, 2010 (UTC) This picture. Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 21:02, August 29, 2010 (UTC) How do you make that thing that looks like new messages but you write what you want?? Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 22:47, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Reply There's two things you need to do to be a crat. One, try to fix your grammar, and two, wait until a spot opens up. I'm sorry, but we're full of crats right now.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 22:49, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :We just can't have any more crats without coming unbalanced.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 22:54, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Can't you just tell me how?? Anyway I want it to say the normal new messages (last change) or whatever but I want it to link to this page. Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 22:51, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but can you do it for me I think I'm going insane trying to figure it out! Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 23:02, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Huh? Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 23:07, August 29, 2010 (UTC) You have new messages (last change). What you see when someone posts on your talk page. Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 23:10, August 29, 2010 (UTC) But it links to the link above. Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 23:10, August 29, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't link to anything!! And that's not the right text?? Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 23:19, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh. S'ok. Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 23:22, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I wish I could I've been wanting the Gear Attributes. --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 22:55, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Reply I think I asked Koisuru to do it along time ago, and he did it. So, just try it. If it doesn't work, as Koisuru.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 00:09, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Crat I don't mean to tell you what to do but try enforcing the policies and didn't Abce2 say the crat corps are full? Drago99 Barodius is coming for YOUR ALLEGIANCE!!!!!! 02:55, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ya,if you wanna be my friend(pls. be my fiend),just say It's been too long Blaze, it really has been too long. I'm so glad you're into Kingdom Hearts now! I have plenty of fanon ideas for that, too (really wish I got more help for my Bakugan story, but it's not too late)! I'm glad to see I'm not the only one like that, too. I'm not without a sense of humor, it's just that I've been hurt so many times before that laughter escapes me. I'm shy and held back, so I'm not really the outgoing popular type. But if something strikes me as comical or I'm with someone I truely genuinely trust, I can laugh with them and be the true me. Things didn't go so well with me and the last girl I liked. That's why I've been so quiet and sad lately. I just felt so much heartbreak, and I've yet to mend from it. Things are also really awkward between me and an old crush. The girl friends me on Facebook, and I IM her once. I say something that could potentially freak her out, and she never speaks to me in IM again. Then one day I write a book detailing my experiences with every girl I've liked during my life. She was in it, so I was scared when she asked to read it. I'm not sure if she did or not, but that was the first time she IM'ed me of her own free will. I didn't have to start that conversation. Then I found out she was in my English class. She IM'ed me again, asking a question I'm pretty sure she all ready knew the answer to. I answered, and her thank yous and even a "see you tomorrow" ended with a ":)". Then she comes to me again in class (physical class, not a computer this time) and asks me another obvious question. From that point forward, I was a little more confident about talking to her. Not openly, but I could get a smile out of her (what I was attracted to in the first place). Then today I randomly asked HER an obvious question, and she was very nice about it. When I told my sister about this all (she's twelve), she was like "She's coming up with excuses to talk to you because she likes you." That'd be amazing, but how could it be possible when she supposedly all ready has a boyfriend who's older than she is and is "married" to someone on Facebook? Anyways, I'm well and hope to get more fanon ideas out to the world, help or not. I'm really upset that Gundalian Invaders only has 32 episodes, twenty less than usual, but I'm sure it'll be epic nonetheless. If you ever need to reach me where I'm more active, I'm '''EternalNothingnessXIII' on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki. And you were right. This Wiki's terrible by comparison to that one. I really wanted to redo everything here to make it more like the KH Wiki, but things never worked out. - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 01:28, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::An IM is short for "Instant Messaging". I'm not sure about my Keyblade. - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 22:21, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Here. --Recgameboy | Zenet-colored Spartan!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:21, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I just abriviate everyone's name with those. --Recgameboy | Zenet-colored Spartan!!!!!!!!!!!!! 03:26, September 20, 2010 (UTC) You didn't send any. --Recgameboy | Zenet-colored Spartan!!!!!!!!!!!!! 13:26, September 20, 2010 (UTC) On BD I was trying to make a Monarus character similar to this one. --Recgameboy | Zenet-colored Spartan!!!!!!!!!!!!! 13:33, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm waiting on BD. --Recgameboy | Zenet-colored Spartan!!!!!!!!!!!!! 13:35, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Where I live it's 6:38. --Recgameboy | Zenet-colored Spartan!!!!!!!!!!!!! 13:38, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Do you live in the states? Oh crap! Where's the last one? 00:28, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I liev in PA. Oh crap! Where's the last one? 11:52, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Ultimate fate? Bendo14: Face to face with a glitch-head... What do I do? http://www.mindistortion.tv/iwantyoursoul/?i_am=Bendo14 23:43, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok... Bendo14: Face to face with a glitch-head... What do I do? http://www.mindistortion.tv/iwantyoursoul/?i_am=Bendo14 23:46, September 26, 2010 (UTC) arre you sick? Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 16:27, September 28, 2010 (UTC) cuz u were on during the day Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 20:18, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Sure. And check out the Fabia Userbox on my User Page. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 02:42, September 30, 2010 (UTC) No, and I called her an ugly DUDE. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 02:49, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Mylene You know, TV captions can be wrong. Trust me, I saw one time. This is literally what it said: J#$@!ne and I was like, "... W.T.H. is that?" --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 02:51, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ZENET DOESN'T DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 02:54, September 30, 2010 (UTC) She's not gonna die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 02:57, September 30, 2010 (UTC) At least Zenet doesn't look like a dude. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 03:03, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, she does. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 03:06, September 30, 2010 (UTC) --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 03:08, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ..................... --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 03:10, September 30, 2010 (UTC) One last thing. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 03:14, September 30, 2010 (UTC) --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 03:46, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 22:19, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 22:23, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Yep. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 20:01, October 2, 2010 (UTC) On More Thing. Something still bugs me. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 20:06, October 2, 2010 (UTC) If the Minor Twelve Orders and their Bakugan are still alive, is Plitheon dead or alive???????????? --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 20:09, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I just think he looks cool, but when Sid, Rubanoid, and the others survived, that puzzled me. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 20:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC) OK, AND I TOLD YOU SO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 20:16, October 2, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'm behind the fountain. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 20:22, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I came close, and I TOOK DOWN INGRAM IN 2 HITS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 20:36, October 2, 2010 (UTC) i hope.. that you can un protect the protected pages for only registred people.please leave a message on jbling's talk page with an ansewr. Hold on, I'm still watching Partners 'Til the End, there aren't enough Zenet pics either. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 23:37, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I got a couple, I'll upload 'em later. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 02:17, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I only had the 2, I could get more. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 22:43, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I'M WORKING ON IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 22:53, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I CAN STILL GET THEM, I'M PACING MYSELF, yeah that's it, NOW QUIT YOU'RE WHINING!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 01:36, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I got to admit, this is flippin' sweet. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 01:43, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Tomorrow for sure. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 02:35, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I won't be able to upload Plitheon pics 'til late tomorrow. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 18:40, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Please don't say things like "I will hunt you down like a dog;You will face my wrath;We will destroy you" and other such stuff. They're Vandals, but atleast they're not vandalazing the entire page, just one section. So please, don't do that. Because we're losing editors, both good and bad. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 16:23, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Here. I got 2 so far. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 20:55, October 14, 2010 (UTC) File:Plitheon_Ghost_Storm.jpg| File:Plitheon_VG_Cyclotron.jpg| Why not? But ask the others, if they agree. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 14:45, October 19, 2010 (UTC) It's a massive idea, but yet young. We first need atleast a bit more material, then we can proceed. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 16:21, October 20, 2010 (UTC)